Keyblade Warriors
by Ms-NekoGirl-98
Summary: Sora and Riku are on another adventure yet again but with old and new allies this time! An old foe will return but new warriors of the Keyblade will rise! Will Sora and his friends prevail or will they fall at the hands of this mysterious foe? SoRiku, AkuRoku, slight SoRoku, Vanven, etc ON HOLD UNTIL INSANITY MIXED WITH REALITY IS FINISHED!
1. New Adventure

Keyblade Warriors

(SoRiku, AkuRoku, slight SoRoku, etc)

Summary: Sora and Riku are off on yet another journey to defeat an ancient threat with the help of some old and new allies. They will have to be stronger than before and have to deal with the pain and joy of the heart. Will they be able to stop the powerful enemy or will they fail and risk losing each-other?

Quote: 'Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest.' –Axel, KH 358/2 Days

Chapter 1: New Adventure

Sora and Riku sat together on the shore of their island, laying side-by-side on the cool sand. Both teens looked at the starry sky, each star representing a world far away. The two Keyblade wielders were content knowing that the Heartless and Nobodies were no more since Ansem and Xemnas were defeated. The worlds were safe, for now.

"Riku…"

The platinum-haired boy looked to his right where his best friend lay.

"What are we going to do now and for the rest of our lives? We've been training to fight for about two years now and I've forgotten mostly everything I was taught at school." Sora continued.

Riku thought this over before replying, "Don't worry, as long as we have each other we'll be alright. We'll get through this together."

The spiky-haired brunet felt reassured with this answer and he looked out to sea, watching the rise and fall of distant waves. His friend looked out to sea as well with a detached look on his face. 'Something feels off.' He thought, frowning. 'It's like there's still more to come but what else could be out there? Sora vanquished Ansem, sealed the Door to Kingdom Hearts with the King and me, defeated Organization XIII and released the hearts trapped within Kingdom Hearts. I'm not sure why I feel on edge, everything is fine.'

But he had no idea how wrong he was. With each day another foe was getting stronger and stronger.

Sora rose bright and early the next day. He went to the usual play-island to do some training. His reason being was that he wanted to stay strong just in case another threat were to appear which was highly unlikely but it didn't stop him from doing it anyway. He had his magical outfit on that the fairies had made for him.

Sora ran around the whole island in a few minutes, not even exhausted in the least.

'I'm still in shape.' He thought happily, having returned with Riku to Destiny Islands a few months ago.

Next he decided to practise a few techniques such as jumping, dodge-rolling and gliding. He was relieved to find that he could still do all three quite easily.

'Now I should practise with my Keyblade.' He thought before shocking his head. 'I need someone to spar with first. Not Kairi because she hardly knows how to use her's… Maybe Riku? I've been itching to have a fair battle with him to see who's stronger. The other fights don't count since he was possessed with Ansem and all.'

The sapphire-eyed teen shrugged and walked over to the small waterfall and cupped his hands to collect some water. He took a few gulps of the cool liquid before splashing the rest on his face.

Feeling refreshed, the boy sat in the shadow of the treehouse near the entrance of the Secret Cave and he closed his eyes.

'A little nap wouldn't hurt. It'll kill some time since it's still early.' He thought before drifting off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Riku got changed into his clothes that he had worn at the World That Never Was. He left his white and yellow jacket at home and only wore his black, zipped-up vest.

He decided to go to the island and see if Sora was there and hang out with him. That's the only thing he did these days. His parents would nag him about it and say, "You don't have to see that boy EVERY day. Stay home with us, we never talk anymore." Riku would always reply, "We never talked to begin with." And then he would exit the house and slam the front door moodily, not caring about what his parents thought of him.

The only thing on his mind was his best friend and the shocking realization that he had fallen for him. It would explain why he nearly died saving him while fighting Xemnas but Riku knew that Sora was in love with Kairi. But he failed to notice that Sora no longer had those feelings for her and that he had denied her love more than once. Maybe this time Riku was the naïve one instead of Sora.

Riku sighed happily as he arrived on the island he had spent most of his childhood on. He had constantly fought with his parents and this place was his only sanctuary.

He smiled as he remembered first meeting Sora on this very island. The young brunette had been crying because he had had a nightmare about a monster of some sort so Riku came over to him and comforted him and they instantly became friends. Each day they met on the island and played together, just the two of them. That is until Kairi came.

Both boys were fascinated by her at first but the effect eventually wore off on Riku and he became jealous. She always had Sora's attention and Riku felt like she was stealing his best friend away from him. He became bitter and started teasing Sora, pushing him away more week-by-week.

Riku also acted like this because he was confused by the odd warmth that he felt whenever Sora was near and he built up all his frustration and lashed out at his friend without really meaning to.

Eventually Ansem used Riku's bitter emotions and brainwashed him to do his bidding. When Destiny Islands was taken over by the darkness, Riku took Sora with him and Kairi too so Sora would have a reason to follow. What he didn't know was that Sora would have come after him anyway, no-matter the circumstances.

"Wake up Sora!"

"Mmm… dun wanna.."

Riku looked down at the snoozing Keyblade wielder and rolled his green, sea-coloured eyes in annoyance. Typical Sora, sleeping a nice day away.

The year-older teen grinned evilly and said devilishly, "Sora, you're naked."

"I'M WHAT?!" The younger boy yelled, snapping open his eyes and jumping to his feet and scanning his body.

Riku laughed at his friend's reaction and his amusement grew when he saw Sora blushing in embarrassment. He started mimicking Riku's evil grin after he had recovered and the poor silverette had no time to react as Sora pushed him into the basin of the waterfall, soaking him.

Now it was Sora's turn to laugh at his drenched friend. "Revenge is sweet." He said, pleased with himself.

The aquamarine-eyed youth glared as he got out of the fresh water and onto dry land. He then smiled and flicked his silvery hair side-to-side so that the water droplets hit the brunet who chuckled and put his arms in front of him to keep most of his clothing dry, not that it helped.

The two Keyblade wielders raced across the sand, the warm glow of the sun beating down on them as they competed to see who was faster and it helped to dry them off.

Finally, when the two decided it was a draw, they sat on a bent palm tree with paupu fruit growing from it. They watched as the sun set on the horizon, casting beautiful reds and oranges across the sky like an elegant painting.

"You know, I've had this off-feeling all week. It feels like something huge is about to happen." Sora said, breaking the silence.

"I know, I've been feeling the same thing." Riku responded.

Sora folded his arms behind his head in a relaxed way. "Well, whatever it is.. we'll get through it like you said before; as long as we're together." He replied, looking at his child-hood friend as he said it.

The taller boy smiled slightly and said softly, "Yeah, together."

Their eyes bore deep into each-other's in an intense gaze. "Always." They both said in perfect unison.

Their little moment was interrupted at the sound of a loud engine and they both shot their heads to the sky.

Shocked expressions graced their faces as the saw a large, mostly orange Gummi Ship soaring through the air to their location.

The vessel landed on the beach not too far from where the boys were and a metal ramp slid onto the sand diagonally. The two friends ran over to the ship and watched in awe as King Mickey, Cloud, Leon, Donald, Goofy, Namine and two familiar guys in black cloaks.

"Roxas?" Sora gasped, perplexed.

The blonde Nobody smiled and ran over to his other half. "Surprised, Sora?" He asked knowingly.

All the brunet could do was nod, absolutely shell-shocked.

It was indeed Roxas wearing his Unknown cloak but this time with his X pendent showing. The other familiar boy, (more like man), was Axel who was also wearing his black Unknown cloak.

"Shorty refused to go anywhere else until going to see you. If you know Roxas as well as me then you'll know that he's stubborn and nearly always gets his way." The red-haired man said as he walked over to Sora and stood by Roxas's side.

"Don't call me 'Shorty'." The golden-haired teen growled, glaring at the other Nobody.

Namine also joined them and smiled shyly.

"How did this happen?" Riku asked her suspiciously.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. A few days ago Roxas and Axel appeared in the White Room of the Haunted Mansion. They freaked me out so I called King Mickey." She explained.

"And I told the mouse that I wasn't going to co-operate unless if he took us to see you, Sora." Roxas added, smiling.

"Poor Roxy was worried sick about you." Axel interrupted, chuckling as the blond kicked him softly.

Sora took a few seconds to process this information before saying, "Ok.. So why are Cloud, Leon, Donald and Goofy here?"

Before the rest of the gang could come over and explain, Roxas cut in, "They are here to make sure Axel and I don't try anything. In other words; they don't trust us."

"I wonder why that is." Riku said coldly.

Roxas and Riku glared at each-other with so much resentment that it could be felt by everyone else.

The young brunette went between them before they could attack each-other and said, "Please don't fight, ok? I don't want two very important people in my life trying to kill one another."

The two boys' eyes softened.

"Ok…"

"Fine…"

"Sora, Riku. Can I talk to you guys alone for a second?" The King of Disney Castle asked.

Both teens nodded and followed Mickey to a spot out of earshot of the others.

"There's another reason why I've come here. The worlds haven't been separated which they should have done when Xemnas was eliminated. Also, the Heartless are back and new worlds have appeared with unlocked Keyholes." The black-furred mouse explained.

"And you want us to visit the new worlds and find out what's going on." Riku finished for him.

"Correct."

Sora smiled and turned his head to his platinum-haired friend. "Ready for another adventure?" He asked, excited.

Riku gave a slight nod before replying, "As if I'll ever let you have all the fun."

This was how their third adventure began, not knowing how tough the battle ahead was going to be. Both best friends had no idea how much both their lives were going to be in danger and also unaware of how deep their feelings towards each-other would grow.

End of chapter

Keyblade Warriors

(SoRiku, AkuRoku, slight SoRoku, etc)

Summary: Sora and Riku are off on yet another journey to defeat an ancient threat with the help of some old and new allies. They will have to be stronger than before and have to deal with the pain and joy of the heart. Will they be able to stop the powerful enemy or will they fail and risk losing each-other?

Quote: 'Your adventure begins in the dead of night.' ~KH

Chapter 2: New Weapon

Sora and Riku sighed as the final rays of the setting sun disappeared across the ocean, day turning into night. Light turning into darkness.

"I guess that's the last time we'll see the sunset on this island for a while." Riku said.

"Yeah, but that makes it more special to see once we get back." Sora replied, trying to lift the mood.

Roxas turned his head to them and stopped just as he was about to board the ship. "The sunset at Twilight Town is a dozen times better, especially when sitting at the top of the Clock Tower." He said, entering the Gummi Ship.

Riku ignored him and picked up where his and his friend's conversation left off. "If we get back." He muttered, eyes looking to the sandy ground.

The brunet rolled his royal-blue eyes and put an arm around his one-year older friend's shoulders. "We will, I know it!" He said cheerfully, trying to reassure both himself and Riku at the same time.

Both were about to walk up the ramp when a female voice interrupted them. "You're leaving?"

The duo turned around to see their third member of their little trio, Kairi.

"Yeah, sorry. We need to take care of some stuff." Sora said guiltily.

The girl twirled a finger around a strand of red hair and asked pleadingly, "Can I come?"

'He's going to say yes.' Riku thought bitterly.

"No. We need you to take care of the island for us. You have a Keyblade now so you'll be fine. Can you do that for us?" Sora asked.

Kairi blushed. "Ok, anything for you." She said in a daze.

She then proceeded to give the spiky-haired teen a hug that lasted longer than a friendly one should have. "Come back safe." She said as she released Sora and stepped away from the vessel.

'Bitch. She's ignoring me.' Riku thought with a scowl.

Sora waved before grabbing Riku's arm and pulling him inside the ship.

'One day Sora, you'll be all mine.' The red-haired girl thought with a sweet smile as she watched the ramp close at the bottom of the aircraft.

The machine rose into the air before activating its rockets and it went shooting into the stars.

In the Gummi Ship were a few separate areas such as the sleeping quarters, a training room and even a kitchen.

After some arguing, Sora and Roxas got to share a room while Riku and Axel were stuck together. Well at least the Nobodies got out of sharing with Leon and Cloud. The King had put Riku with Axel to make sure he didn't try anything and he trusted that Sora could handle Roxas if he started acting up.

"I'll take the pathetic excuse of a bed on the left since I don't like sleeping near windows." Roxas said as he sat on his chosen mattress.

Sora happily agreed as he sat on his bed and looked out the window at the many shining stars. The blonde smiled and lay down on the uncomfortable bed. "You know, I think you're the only one who trusts me and Axel." He murmured.


	2. New Weapon

**Keyblade Warriors**

**(SoRiku, AkuRoku, slight SoRoku, etc)**

**Slightly out of character Kairi but there's a good reason for it**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own KH or Disney. If I did then there would be yaoi. Oh, there already is!**

**Summary: Sora and Riku are off on yet another journey to defeat an ancient threat with the help of some old and new allies. They will have to be stronger than before and have to deal with the pain and joy of the heart. Will they be able to stop the powerful enemy or will they fail and risk losing each-other?**

**Quote: 'Be careful, beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking.' –KH2, Station of Serenity**

**Chapter 2: New Weapon**

Sora and Riku sighed as the final rays of the setting sun disappeared across the ocean, day turning into night. Light turning into darkness.

"I guess that's the last time we'll see the sunset on this island for a while." Riku said.

"Yeah, but that makes it more special to see once we get back." Sora replied, trying to lift the mood.

Roxas turned his head to them and stopped just as he was about to board the ship. "The sunset at Twilight Town is a dozen times better, especially when sitting at the top of the Clock Tower." He said, entering the Gummi Ship.

Riku ignored him and picked up where his and his friend's conversation left off. "If we get back." He muttered, eyes looking to the sandy ground.

The brunet rolled his royal-blue eyes and put an arm around his one-year older friend's shoulders. "We will, I know it!" He said cheerfully, trying to reassure both himself and Riku at the same time.

Both were about to walk up the ramp when a female voice interrupted them. "You're leaving?"

The duo turned around to see their third member of their little trio, Kairi.

"Yeah, sorry. We need to take care of some stuff." Sora said guiltily.

The girl twirled a finger around a strand of red hair and asked pleadingly, "Can I come?"

'He's going to say yes.' Riku thought bitterly.

"No. We need you to take care of the island for us. You have a Keyblade now so you'll be fine. Can you do that for us?" Sora asked.

Kairi blushed. "Ok, anything for you." She said in a daze.

She then proceeded to give the spiky-haired teen a hug that lasted longer than a friendly one should have. "Come back safe." She said as she released Sora and stepped away from the vessel.

'She's ignoring me.' Riku thought with a scowl.

Sora waved before grabbing Riku's arm and pulling him inside the ship.

'One day Sora, you'll be all mine.' The red-haired girl thought with a sweet smile as she watched the ramp close at the bottom of the aircraft.

The machine rose into the air before activating its rockets and it went shooting into the stars.

In the Gummi Ship were a few separate areas such as the sleeping quarters, a training room and even a kitchen.

After some arguing, Sora and Roxas got to share a room while Riku and Axel were stuck together. Well at least the Nobodies got out of sharing with Leon and Cloud. The King had put Riku with Axel to make sure he didn't try anything and he trusted that Sora could handle Roxas if he started acting up.

"I'll take the pathetic excuse of a bed on the left since I don't like sleeping near windows." Roxas said as he sat on his chosen mattress. He actually liked sleeping near windows but he knew Sora did too.

Sora happily agreed as he sat on his bed and looked out the window at the many shining stars. The blonde smiled and lay down on the uncomfortable bed. "You know, I think you're the only one who trusts me and Axel." He murmured. "You never argued about sharing a room with me unlike your friend, Riku."

The brunette teen turned to look at his Nobody and replied cheerfully, "I don't have a reason not to trust you and Axel, even if he did kidnap Kairi once. Both of you have never actually hurt me physically or on purpose if at all. I guess this is the person I am, I trust too easily. Riku says that can sometimes be a bad thing but it's only ever done me more good than bad."

Roxas, happy with his other half's answer, closed his eyes. "Thanks Sora. I don't know you that well but I'll like for us to be friends." He said.

"We already are."

Riku's and Axel's room had no windows unfortunately and they both stayed quiet as they picked a bed. Riku picked the one on the left while Axel got the one on the right.

The fire user laid down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head while the dark user sat on his bed and stared at the metal floor.

"So…" Axel began, breaking the tense silence. "You don't trust me or Roxy yet do you?" He half asked, half stated.

"Correct." Riku retorted stiffly.

"I guess that's understandable."

The sound of static emitted from the speakers in the corners of the room and Mickey's voice was heard saying, "Everyone rest for tonight. We will arrive at Traverse Town in about five hours."

"This ship really does have everything." Axel mused.

Sora woke up to see the lights off and his Nobody fast-asleep.

'_I can't go back to sleep. Too much is on my mind.' _He thought as he got out of bed only wearing his navy-blue pyjama shorts and no shirt. He had gotten the clothing from the huge closest in the changing room near the bathroom.

'_Maybe some warm milk will help me sleep.'_

So he walked through the dark hallways of the ship with only the bright stars beaming their light through the many windows he passed. He made it to the kitchen without too many bruises from walking into walls and he was surprised to find someone already there.

"Namine?"

The blond-haired girl in white jumped and turned around to face the Keyblade's Chosen One. "You scared me, Sora." She said, blushing faintly at the fact that the brunet was half-naked (who wouldn't?).

Sora smiled and sat on a cream-coloured stool near the counter. "Sorry." He said. "Couldn't you sleep?" He asked.

Namine shook her head. "No."

She took a seat on a similar stool next to the sapphire-eyed boy and said, "I wanted to talk to you before but I didn't think it was the right time."

The brown-haired teen looked curious. "Alright, we can talk now."

The young witch put her hands together in her lap and asked, "Have you been feeling different lately? Out of the ordinary?" She paused before adding, "Since you and Roxas are apart now there could be some side-effects."

Sora furrowed his brow in concentration, thinking back a few weeks.

"No… I don't think so." He finally said. "I've been feeling pretty good lately. It's as if a weight I've been carrying in my heart has been lifted and removed completely."

Namine looked surprised and she widened her eyes. "Really?" She asked.

Sora relaxed and nodded, his spiky-hair bopping up and down as he did so. "Promise you won't tell the others though. I don't want them worrying over nothing." He said.

The blonde nodded. "Alright. This will stay between you and me. If something feels wrong then come to me; I might be able to help."

The chocolate-haired boy grinned and replied, "Alright and another thing; I don't think Roxas has to do with the weight that has left my heart. I think it's something else entirely."

Deep in Oblivion Castle was a chamber called the Chamber of Waking. The chamber was coloured white and grey and a throne-like chair was in the centre of the room. On this chair sat two teenage boys. One had hair that shone like gold spiked in one-direction while the other had hair as black as night which was spiked in completely random directions.

Their eyes were closed and they had their backs against each-other and their legs hung over opposite arms of the seat.

They seemed to be in a very deep sleep and their chests slowly rose and fell with each breath.

The boy with black hair wore a strange suit that seemed to be made out of black and red muscle-tissue.

The blonde boy wore mostly white and black clothing with armour on one of his shoulders, on both shoes and around his abdomen.

Both boys suddenly uttered one word in eerily complete union, "Sora…" They said.

'Time to wake up sleepy-head~" A sing-song voice said in Sora's ear.

"Five more minutes Mummy…" The brunet said with a yawn as he turned on his side to face the window, eyes firmly shut.

Laughter came from the person who tried to wake the teen and it was none-other than Roxas.

"If you don't get up right now, I'm going to pour water on your head." The blond threatened seriously.

Sora sprang out of bed and nearly fell over as he bumped into Roxas. Both steadied themselves though, thanking their natural balance as Keyblade Wielders silently.

The Nobody headed to the door, fully dressed in his Organisation Cloak, and said, "We have arrived in Traverse Town. Get dressed quickly and head outside."

Sora sighed, not being a morning person like everyone else he knew seemed to be.

He put on his usual outfit that the Three Good Fairies had made for him through magic and he looked out the window. Sure enough he saw the familiar sights of the town such as old streetlights, many shops, a weird post-box with a mouth and tongue hanging out and more.

'_I better go, I know how Leon hates to wait.' _He thought with a chuckle. _'Guy's so uptight.'_

As Sora walked down the ramp he sighed happily as he inhaled the aroma of the variety of fresh breads from the bakery nearby. His mouth watered but he cleared the thoughts of food out of his mind as he remembered why he was here; to find out what's happening with the worlds.

"Hey Sora, long time no see."

The brunet smiled as he saw the familiar female ninja, Yuffie and the familiar mother-like lady, Aerith.

"Nice to see you two again." He said as he walked over to his old friends.

"Mostly everyone went off in separate groups." The brown-haired woman said.

The female ninja poked Sora in the chest saying, "Since you slept in you missed hearing what you're supposed to be doing."

Sora grinned and folded his arms behind his head out of habit. "Guess that means… Free time for me!" He said happily, already planning to sleep.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku sneered, scaring the brunet.

"What the heck Riku! Don't creep up behind me!" Sora said, recovering from his mini heart-attack.

"You were too occupied to notice my presence."

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

Both child-hood friends kept arguing, not noticing the two women walking away and saying, "Typical teenage boys."

"So what are we supposed to do anyway?" Sora asked as he and Riku stood outside the entrance to the Second District.

"Collecting information."

"Boring."

The older teen rolled his eyes. "What would you have liked to do instead?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Dunno. Something exciting I guess or sleeping."

Riku shook his head at his friend's reply and he entered through the doors and into the Second District. Sora followed along half-heartedly; collecting info was not a great way to spend the day.

As soon as they took a few steps into the area, their Keyblades instantly materialized into their hands. Sora with his mostly silver weapon known as the Kingdom Key and Riku with his mostly black and red one known as the Way To Dawn.

The sapphire-eyed brunet smiled; never had he been so happy to have a fight because finally he had some action!

Ten Shadows appeared with their dull, yellow eyes gleaming from the light coming from the many shop windows. Three advanced toward each teen, their black claws outstretched to do as much damage as possible to the boys.

Immediately Sora sprang into action and blocked their attacks with ease. Claws colliding with metal was heard and the brunet was enjoying every bit of it. He knew that these type of Heartless were weak compared to the more powerful ones he and his friends had faced.

"Fire!" Sora yelled, causing the 'teeth' of his key to immediately be engulfed into flames.

He pointed the tip of his burning weapon to the three Shadows and shot a fire-ball at them, vanquishing them on impact and showing how strong he had grown.

The flames on the Keyblade went out without leaving any scorch marks behind on the silver metal.

Riku was doing just as good as his best friend with dealing with the Heartless. Unlike his friend, he wielded his Keyblade with a one-handed grip while Sora held his with two.

The platinum-haired teen swung his weapon horizontally at the Shadows, cutting through them swiftly. He glanced at his companion and he was surprised to see his friend finish off the last four Heartless with a powerful 'Thundaga' spell.

'_I love watching Sora when he's in battle. He's amazing to watch and he can use a variety of magic unlike me.' _He thought. _'Snap out of it Riku! Now's not the time to be admiring your best friend. Hmm… Sometimes it's hard though to look away.'_

"All done Riku! Now what do we do?" Sora said, interrupting his friend's thoughts for a few seconds. He flashed his friend a smile that made Riku's heart flutter.

"Collect information. Have you forgotten already?" The aquamarine-eyed teen asked as he bopped Sora on the head gently with his Keyblade.

"Ohhhh! Right!" The brunet said with a chuckle. "I knew that!" He said obnoxiously.

Riku rolled his eyes and thought to himself, _'Maybe I have fallen for him… It would explain the funny feeling in my chest right now. I guess it's not so bad if it is him I like but he likes Kairi.'_

Meanwhile with Roxas and Axel…

The ex-Organization members walked around the Third District and they examined the beautiful, mostly yellow structure in the far corner of the area. In the middle of the statue were two pictures of two different dog breeds. One was female while the other was the opposite.

The dark-orange haired man looked bored but his expression changed to a smirk when a bunch of dark-blue Heartless appeared wearing silver helmets. These type were known as Soldiers and they were stronger than Shadows but compared to the two Nobodies they were weak.

"Get ready Roxy! We've got company!" Axel said with an evil grin as he summoned his white and red chakrams. One appeared in each hand with flames surrounding their spikes.

The blonde summoned his own weapon, the black Keyblade known as Oblivion and got ready to attack.

"Guess you guys came for the party!" Axel said to the Heartless. "Sorry, but you are not on the guest list!"

Roxas groaned at his friend's comments but he didn't say a world. Instead he lurched forward and thrust his Keyblade forward into the nearest Soldier's chest. The dark creature burst into wispy, black flames on impact before fading away and leaving nothing behind.

Axel threw his frisbee-like weapons into a bunch of Heartless, slashing through their bodies easily and killing nearly all of them with that one hit.

The chakrams acted like boomerangs and they curved and spun back towards their owner, finishing off the injured Soldiers that hadn't died before.

The fire-user caught his weapons with ease, spinning them around in his gloved-hands, ready for the next wave of Heartless.

"How ya doing Rox?" He asked, turning to his ally.

Roxas was doing better than Axel gave him credit for. He had only one foe left and he soon finished it with a powerful Thundara spell which caused multiple bolts of electricity to electrocute their designated target.

The blonde sighed happily and turned to his friend. "I'm doing great, Ax."

Emerald eyes widened in fear for his friend and without a word of warning he threw both chakrams at Roxas.

They whizzed right past both the shorter teen's sides and into a Neoshadow that had sneaked up behind him, destroying it.

Roxas looked shocked and embarrassed, scratching the back of his head with his free-hand.

He turned around to pick up Axel's weapons but then he froze and said, "Umm… You might want to come see this."

The two Nobodies looked at where Axel's chakrams had been on the ground only to find a white and red Keyblade with the same design as the pyro's weapons.

"A Keyblade?" Roxas asked, his own disappearing from his hands since he wasn't in anymore danger.

"Looks like it." Axel replied.

"What are you two looking at?" A cheerful voice interrupted, walking over to them with another person, their shoes heard on the pavement.

The two cloaked males jumped and spun around. They relaxed to see the familiar, lean brunet and the also familiar, muscler silver-haired teen approaching them.

"Oh, it's just you two." Roxas sighed, calming himself.

Sora smiled and asked curiously, "So what's that on the floor over there?"

Riku folded his arms and simply watched, curious to a lesser extent than his year-younger friend.

Axel slumped with defeat; you couldn't lie to those sapphire eyes. They looked almost the same as Roxas's.

He stepped to the side so the two Somebodies could see the Keyblade lying on the ground.

"The Bond of Flame!" Sora exclaimed as he ran over to the weapon and got a better view of it. "Whose is it?" He asked.

The two ex-Organization members shrugged. "Dunno."

Riku looked at them suspiciously and he asked, "What were you two doing before it appeared?"

"Fighting Heartless." Roxas replied, also folding his arms.

"And then what?"

"One came up behind me and Axel defeated it with both his chakrams. After that we found that Keyblade where his weapons should have been."

"It's Axel's then!" Sora interrupted, beaming.

The oldest male froze in complete shock and disbelief. "W-What?!" He stuttered.

The brunet grinned and said, "This Keyblade is yours which means… You're one of us! A Keyblade Wielder!"

End of chapter

AC: Surprised? Hehe… More surprises are to come so read and review!

You don't even need a profile on here to review!


End file.
